


Present Dumb, Future Love

by peachysnoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Future, M/M, Time Travel, aged-down characters, brief mention of Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysnoo/pseuds/peachysnoo
Summary: Jaehyun and Jungwoo not so accidentally travelled to the future and realizes they’ve been such a fool in the present
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Present Dumb, Future Love

**Author's Note:**

> translated fic: https://www.wattpad.com/978863946

“Jaehyun what type of dumb shit are you setting us up again?” Jungwoo irritably calls out the older male as he saw Jaehyun pace around their shared room 

“Shut up, this is not dumb okay? They say it’ll work,” Jaehyun up his phone from his deck and scroll aggressively as if he’s finding something 

“Can’t you do it with someone else? Do you badly want to curse me?” Jaehyun rolls his eyes at the younger’s statement

“I do, you make my blood boil so much you have no idea,” Jaehyun mocks the younger as he stares at him from where he is standing against the desk and Jungwoo already laying down on his bed completely uninterested on what shit Jaehyun is pulling up again

“Do you really think I’d put myself in an embarrassing and dumb shit?” Jaehyun retorts 

“Well—,”

“It was one time!” Jaehyun exclaimed, “It’ll not happen again, I’m sure,” 

“You said, you are sure last time too, and I have to pick you up in a police station just because of an act you pulled in public,” Jungwoo rolls his eyes remembering how embarrassed he is picking up a grown adult in a police station for going in a playground, telling kids that if they play on the slide the ground will swallow them up and take them to a different generation, it’s not entirely dumb but it’s definitely ridiculous no adult would say that to a kid. He scared the kids off, their parents called him a creep and that he’s crazy and that’s how Jungwoo ended up going to the police station just to defend that Jaehyun is not a creep and definitely not crazy but this time it’s different though, they might not end up on a police station but they can get stuck in the future if Jaehyun’s plan will actually work, maybe just a little bit Jungwoo is curious of how everything will turn out 

“I’d always thought you’ll be the last person to do some dumb shit, Jaehyun,” 

“Don’t you want to know what will happen to you in the future?” Jaehyun places his phone down 

“I don’t” Jungwoo says fixing his pillow to his desire position 

“Because you’re scared,” Jaehyun teases him, Jungwoo looks up at the older male and see a teasing grin on his face and Jungwoo wants to smack it off only if he’s not too busy fixing his bed which is way more important than dealing with Jaehyun

“Whatever, I’m sleeping, don’t disturb me,” Jungwoo turns his back to Jaehyun before the older can even respond. Jungwoo can’t see what the older is now up to but he can hear a faint sound of someone adjusting the clock

“Last step, sleeping,” Jaehyun says sliding next to Jungwoo who immediately turns to face him and almost knocking him up on the floor 

“Excuse me? Please go sleep on your own bed,” Jungwoo says trying to push the older off his bed but the older just wouldn’t budge 

“Nope, if we want to make this work, we have to do this,” Jaehyun says staying pressed on Jungwoo’s mattress 

“You’re just finding an excuse to sleep with me,” 

“You’re so full of yourself, Sleep Jungwoo you’re too noisy,” Jaehyun says laying his body comfortable on Jungwoo’s bed, thankfully it was big enough for the two of them but it’s definitely a tight fit 

They both didn’t know how they ended up rooming together but one thing is for sure they hate each other, or so they think. Jungwoo can’t do anything but to lay down and turns his back against the older once again, 

-

Jungwoo wakes up the next day, legs numb and he can feel a body pressed against him and legs tangled with his own. Jungwoo opens his eyes slowly only to be welcomed with an unfamiliar ceiling, Jungwoo is pretty sure the ceiling in their dorm isn’t beige but rather white

_So why is he staring at a beige ceiling? And who’s body is pressing against him?_

Jungwoo slowly removes the blanket over his body only to realize he’s naked, he’s definitely fully awake and panicking now. Jungwoo removes the arm around him, he doesn’t have the courage to look at the person beside him so he stayed put, pressed against the body, thinking of his next move very carefully

_What the fuck? Did Jaehyun’s absurd plan actually worked?_

Jungwoo tries to sit up as much as he can despite the throbbing pain of his lower half, maybe from being in a strange position all night, Jungwoo doesn’t want to think of other possibilities his lower half is aching, why he’s naked, and the man on his bed. Yeah, definitely nothing to worry about 

“Holy shit Jaehyun what the fuck?!” Jungwoo exclaimed pulling the bedcover over his torso as he stares up at the older man who’s scratching his eyes while sitting up slowly. Jungwoo immediately cover his eyes 

“P—put some clothes on!” Jungwoo flushes

“Why are you acting shy? It’s not like we haven’t see each other naked in the past,” Jaehyun says looking around their surrounding immediately feeling warmth and home but who’s home really this is 

“Right! But we don’t end up naked in the bed!” Jungwoo says pulling the blanket over him and running to what he thinks is a bathroom, thankfully it is, so he doesn’t have to face Jaehyun who is very much naked like him and standing tall and proud against a shy and blushing Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo let the piece of cloth drop behind him before he’s standing in front of the mirror and now, he wishes that he didn’t, his torso is filled with bite marks and now Jungwoo couldn’t help but imagine what happened last night. Jungwoo, terrified, immediately opens the shower, he needs a cold shower and he’s getting that now 

Jaehyun outside the bathroom is laughing at the younger’s antics, he started walking to the closet Jaehyun have no idea who it belongs to but nobody’s around, borrowing a pair of clothes for him and Jungwoo wouldn’t hurt, and oh did Jaehyun notices that Jungwoo’s chest is littered with bite marks, is— _is he the one behind those?_ Jaehyun blushed at the thought, it’s practically obvious at this point who did that. Two naked body together in one bed, Jaehyun concluded it was a great night 

Several minutes later, it’s actually past 9am, year 2039 oh several years had passed, did that thing actually work? Well, it does, considering where they are right now but why is he and Jungwoo still together in the future? Not like he’s not seeing the possibilities of him Jungwoo still know each other after years or still staying together after years but the thing is, they’re naked on one bed and the possibility of them doing some adult stuff last night is as high as Jaehyun could imagine 

What the fuck?

Jaehyun put on some decent clothes and getting some for Jungwoo too before he heads straight to where Jungwoo enters earlier 

“Uhm, Woo? Are you done?” Jaehyun knocks at the door first to not startle the younger at the sudden voice, he practically knew the younger all his life and he knew that he gets scared 

“Yes, can you—can you pass me some clothes please,” A tiny voice at the other side of the door speaks to Jaehyun before he sees the door opening slightly and Jungwoo peeking through the cracks. Jaehyun handed the clothes in his hand while laughing at the amount of shyness that’s flowing out of Jungwoo right now 

Jaehyun just stand dumbly outside the bathroom. Truthfully, he doesn’t know either what to say or what to do once Jungwoo came out of the room, especially after what happened last night that neither of them had no recollection, only the state of their body and the obvious marks are the only thing that proved of what happened

Jungwoo steps out of the bathroom, hands fiddling at the hem of his large dark green shirt that’s exactly his size but with Jungwoo’s body frame it looks too big on him. They stand awkwardly in front of the bathroom, both not knowing what to say and Jaehyun staring at Jungwoo’s expose clavicle and the marks that’s peeking through his shirt 

“I’m hungry,” Jungwoo whispers finally finding the courage to look at Jaehyun, whose ears immediately turned red when Jungwoo caught him staring not at Jungwoo’s face but rather on his expose collarbone “I don’t know whose house is this but I hope, there’s food in their kitchen and I’m cooking,” Jungwoo declared, the first one who find the courage to get out of the bedroom they’re stuck in but not before “I can’t believe this works,” 

Jaehyun felts himself grin at that before following Jungwoo, the house is simple, you could even say that this is Jaehyun’s type of house, he definitely sees him having a house like this in the future, if he was in the past but he’s in the future now with a house he see himself having, _oh_ is this his house? Or Jungwoo’s considering the minimal patterns on the wall that screams Jungwoo but the vibe is definitely Jaehyun’s and the house is neat! Very Jungwoo 

“Jae faster!” Jaehyun sees Jungwoo waving at him to walk with the same pace as the younger “What if the owners are here? I don’t want to be the only one who could get a beating,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes 

“You’re so confident early, what happened?” Jaehyun laughs out 

“Shut up, you bring us into this and I can’t believe it works but I definitely can’t believe we’re together in here!” Jungwoo hissed at the older male finding the staircase at the middle of the short hallway

Jaehyun tugs Jungwoo’s arms and pinned him against the nearest wall “I didn’t expect our future to be like this too, maybe we’re even married in here considering what we did last night,” Jaehyun teases the younger male even though he himself didn’t know what happened _but_ what could possibly happened to two naked bodies on the bed and hickeys as evidence? _Sex_. The older leaned his face close to Jungwoo’s eyes travelling from the younger’s eyes to his lips. Jaehyun’s contemplating whether to lean in and just kiss the younger which is he’s definitely not thinking for a long time, Jaehyun could say fuck it and just kiss the younger if it weren’t for a voice that interrupted him. 

“Daddy?! What are you doing to Papa?!” 

_Papa? Daddy?_

Both males turned their head towards the voice and see a kid, maybe around 7 years old? Who could have known? It’s their first time seeing him. The kid runs towards them and push Jaehyun away calling him a meanie for pushing Mommy on the wall, _what the hell?_ Jaehyun thinks 

The child hugs Jungwoo around the waist before looking up, “Papa, Sungchan hungry,” The child named Sungchan and called Jungwoo Papa, talks in pout, yep, _very Jungwoo_ Jaehyun thinks 

Jungwoo stands still dumbly and Jaehyun wants to laugh at his expression only if he’s not as confused as Jungwoo 

“Papa?” The child looks at Jungwoo confusedly when the latter does nothing but stare at the child who’s currently hugging his waist. Sungchan looks at Jungwoo and Jaehyun back and forth “Daddy, what happened to Papa?” The child glared at his Daddy like it’s Jaehyun’s fault for what happened earlier 

_They’re married?! And have a child?!_

“Papa is still a little bit sleepy,” Jaehyun smiles at the child crouching at the child’s level to take him in his arms before standing on his foot gently to not accidentally dropped _their_ son

“Jungwoo, Love come on let’s go to the kitchen,” Jaehyun looks at the younger with teasing smile before pulling the younger with them. Jaehyun is definitely too into the future 

“Aren’t you enjoying this too much?” Jungwoo whispered at the older male who just give him a wink as he let go of Jungwoo’s hands to pull one of the chairs and gently place the child there before sitting beside him knowing damn well he’s bad at the kitchen in the past and he’ll still be in the future

“Sungchan, what do you want to eat for breakfast?” Jungwoo talks cutely to the child, _‘he’s still good at kids’_ Jaehyun thought, Jungwoo will definitely make a good father in the future, ironically speaking, they’re in the future 

“Pancakes!” The child exclaimed happily, glowing in the attention _his_ parents are giving him 

“Of course! What else could you eat at breakfast?” Jungwoo coos at the cuteness of the child, who’s supposedly his son, Jaehyun and his son

“And Papa, milk,” Sungchan grabs Jungwoo’s wrist with both of his hands when Jungwoo’s about to left to go to the kitchen 

“Yes, of course, sweetie,” Jungwoo pats the child’s head before turning to Jaehyun “Don’t do something stupid,” Jungwoo warns 

Jaehyun just shrugged and let out a laugh when Jungwoo left startling the child beside him 

“Sorry,” Jaehyun tells the child before fingers running through the child’s hair 

“Papa’s acting a little bit weird Daddy,” The child says, turning his body to Jaehyun asking to be picked up again and be placed on his Daddy’s lap 

“Weird?” Jaehyun stares at his son, carefully adjusting the child so both of them are comfortable 

“And he has something on his neck,” _Oh_ fuck Jaehyun thought, they’re barely a day in the future and they’ve already tainted a child’s innocence “Are you gonna give me a baby brother now?” Sungchan looked up at him with starry eyes 

If he’s drinking Jaehyun is definitely be choking right now, baby brother?! They didn’t even know how they made Sungchan and how they raised him up to now. Jaehyun didn’t even know that trick would work, he just really wants an excuse to sleep with Jungwoo that night but the younger looks like he’s not opening up to Jaehyun, Jungwoo looks stressed these past few days and Doyoung said that cuddling Jungwoo works the best to de-stress him and Jungwoo’s ignoring all his potential cuddlers and mostly locked himself in the room, in _their_ room, that leaves Jaehyun with no choice but to take an action, Because no matter how it looks like they despise each other they know neither of them can stand each other looking so drain and lifeless 

Now back to the future

“Baby brother?” Jaehyun asked the child and looked at him fondly not knowing what else he could say to that

“Yes! Uncle Johnny said that when I see a mosquito bite on Papa it means that you and him are making a baby!” The child explained that left Jaehyun almost speechless. _Oh my God Johnny even in here I want to kill you_ Jaehyun almost laughed at his thought

“Do you want that baby?” Jaehyun instead focus on the child in front of him now, “A baby brother?” 

“Yes!” The child enthusiastically chanted like it’s his dream to have a brother, “I’ve been telling you I want a baby brother, please please please!” The child begged his father and what was Jaehyun supposed to do? Hope for Jungwoo to come back 

And on cue, the younger is back with two plates in his hand and Jaehyun take the initiative to get the other plate and the child’s requested milk in the kitchen when he came back Jungwoo is sitting on the other side of the child, happily feeding their son and munching on his own food while looking at the boy fondly 

Okay, maybe the sight isn’t too bad and Jaehyun can’t wait to see this in the actual future. Jaehyun places the glass of milk in front of Sungchan then the child muttering a _“Thank you Daddy”_ between bites and Jaehyun just settling into ruffling the child’s hair softly since he’s still eating 

“What do you want to do today baby?” Jungwoo asked Sungchan, feeling responsible now for the child and accepting him as his own although he’s his son Jungwoo thinks he’s still too young to have a son but technically speaking they’re in the future and Jungwoo is years older than he’s thinking. What he just didn’t expect was for him and Jaehyun to be married here, it’s not that he doesn’t see the older male in a romantic way before, he did, he just doesn’t want to acknowledge it

“Can we go to the park today?” The child beamed to Jungwoo “You promised me Papa you said we could go to the park on your day off,” Sungchan giggles at the thought of sending time with his father “Daddy, come with us too?” Sungchan turned to Jaehyun and the latter couldn’t do anything but to nod, he has no idea he has a job here 

“Of course, baby, wouldn’t miss a chance to spend time with you and Papa,” Jaehyun give Jungwoo a wink over the child’s shoulder when the child jumped for a hug 

“I’ll wash the dishes, you two go prepare,” Jaehyun tells Jungwoo pressing a kiss on his son’s forehead and on Jungwoo’s lips before going to the kitchen with a smirk. Of course, Jungwoo wouldn’t hit him in front of the child, their child so Jaehyun takes it as his chance 

To say that Jaehyun’s enjoying this too much is an understatement, well it’s his plan after all 

-

“To be honest, I didn’t know playing with a child can be this tiring,” Jaehyun hears Jungwoo sighs as they watched Sungchan from afar while he’s playing with his friends that Jungwoo and Jaehyun didn’t know anything about 

It’s not safe, they know but the child seems to know those children and the way their parents greeted them like they know them for quite sometime now, somehow prove that Sungchan really know those people well

“Aren’t you cold?” Jaehyun asked out of nowhere. It’s chilly, Jaehyun can feel the breeze up to his bone, they didn’t expect the weather to be chilly even with the sunlight’s shining through them 

Jungwoo looks at Jaehyun, maybe it’s because Jungwoo is slightly shaking because Jaehyun is right, the weather is rather chilly than hot, Jungwoo isn’t good with cold, “No, I’m fine,” Jungwoo smiles at the older male 

Jungwoo can’t stop thinking about everything that’s happening right now, how he didn’t expect Jaehyun’s absurd plan to happen and definitely not expecting his future to be like this, with Jaehyun and a son together, and now both of them are watching the child with fond looks, although they’re not really familiar with him, the child seems so happy for having them as a parent, and Jungwoo thinks that’s enough, he can see himself having this in his present’s life future. He’ll be happy, if this is really gonna be his future, doing what he loves /looking out for kids, teaching them. His job seems to be at a near by Daycare, because the children earlier called him Teacher, the kids are so cute, Jungwoo definitely wants this for his life/ and caring for the people he loves 

“How’s future?” Jungwoo turned to the voice of the older male, Jaehyun is looking at him, with warmth in his eyes, a look that Jungwoo never seen in him before 

“Yeah, it was okay,” Jungwoo said, not really knowing what to say, it’s good like really good and he wants to have it, he wants to keep it but what if all of these are just an illusion? That his future will be far from this 

“Are—are you okay with this being me?” Jaehyun sounds unsure, scared rather that the younger didn’t want a future with him 

“Are you okay with this being me?” Jungwoo retaliate the question back to Jaehyun, tilting his head slightly, anticipating the elder’s answer. They stare at each other for a minute of time, both realizing how dumb they were being in the present because they’re definitely okay with this, with being with each other. Both didn’t realize that they just need a little push, for them to admit that the tension between them isn’t because they dislike each other but rather the opposite. They both didn’t know that Jaehyun’s stupid plan can cause a lot of realization, they could make this work, they really can.

“Papa! Daddy!” Before either of them can answer the voice of their child caught their attention, the tone makes Jungwoo panic that his first instinct was to of course, turn to the boy and abruptly stand up only to realize that the child is running to them, good and unharmed but still Jungwoo’s first action was to asked the boy

“Why? Are you okay love?” Jungwoo crouched down, examining the child’s body, his arms, turning the child around, checking if he has bruises on his legs or his knees, on his face, but the child was completely fine. Jaehyun laughs at Jungwoo’s action

“Papa I’m fine! want ice cream!” Sungchan whined, and Jungwoo wants to cry from how cute the child is “Of course, baby we’ll get some,” Sungchan’s little hands clasping Jungwoo’s bigger ones and Jaehyun can’t help but to look with fondness in his eyes as his watch his father and son walks away. Future had been doing nothing but turning Jaehyun a softie, well, as if he’s not a softie for Jungwoo before, he is, he definitely is, Johnny had teased him a serious amount of time by saying he’s such a softie and that too bad Jungwoo hated him, they all know the hate part isn’t exactly hateful and rather just the two of them being dumb, yes, being dumb describes the both of them more or maybe the most

Jaehyun started to walk behind the two smiling to himself as he watches Jungwoo skipped like a child along with Sungchan to the store, how can Jaehyun not wish his future to be like this? Honestly speaking, he can just stay here, in the future, with Jungwoo, with Sungchan but where’s the fun in that? Jaehyun wants to know how they ended up together, how they ended up having a son despite all those shouting at each other in the dorms, they pissed each other off all the time that makes people around them pissed as well

Jaehyun wants to know how they realizes that they’re in love, how they fall in love, maybe this time it’ll be easier, since they already know what will happen to them. Jaehyun is curious, how much hardships they have to face before they’ll get here, in each other with a son, happily married, he’s curious if one of them will have thoughts of giving up only to realize that each other is worth fighting for. Jaehyun wants to think all bad and good thing that will happen to them before they’ll reach here, contented, happy with a true warmth of home in their house, how they’ll never have a peaceful day because they have a child but neither of them can’t complain because this is what makes it real, this is what makes them happy.

“Jae? Come” Jungwoo looks back at him, holding the ice cream parlor’s door open for him while Sungchan runs toward the counter eyeing every delicious looking ice cream. Jungwoo’s smiling at him and Jaehyun wants to hope that Jungwoo’s answer is the same as his 

Jaehyun went back to reality /future/ coming closer to Jungwoo who’s standing behind the glass door and still opening up the door for him, Sungchan is still pre occupied staring at the flavors like it’s the hardest thing he ever have to decide

“What’s your answer?” Jungwoo cocked an eyebrow before facial expression turned flushed, “I am, I’m happy that it’s you,” Jungwoo then went to their son who look like he’s done choosing flavor always having such an amazing timing, so this is what children are for? 

Jaehyun was left with no choice but to walk to them again, being left out as his son seems to favor Jungwoo more which he has no issue about but maybe even now he’s getting started to feel jealous with his son who seems to be an expert at stealing Jungwoo’s attention away from him

Jaehyun pays for the ice cream that the two get and with his own soft serve coffee flavored one and sits across Jungwoo and Sungchan who’s eating happily. 

It’s five in the afternoon now, almost time to go home but Sungchan looks like he had no plans on going home and only wants to enjoy his Sunday with his parents and Jaehyun can definitely relate for him also hate school so much, meanwhile, Jungwoo is the complete opposite 

“But I want to eat outside!” Sungchan whines when Jungwoo told him their plans about going home. The kid has been changed in a new pair of clothes, the one Jungwoo packed since he knows how messy kids can be when they’re playing outside, The kid was pouting to Jungwoo who looks unimpressed and Jaehyun is quite impressed that somehow after all Jungwoo is still not as easy to be persuade, Sungchan then turned to Jaehyun who looks at the latter like his asking for help, to help him persuade Jungwoo about not going home, to be honest, even though all they though is watch over and worry about the kid Jaehyun is tired but unlike Jungwoo he doesn’t have the heart to say no and maybe Jaehyun is really just that easy, especially for people he loves

Jaehyun hooked an arm around Jungwoo’s shoulder before sniffling his hair, Jungwoo reacted the complete way Jaehyun thought, Jungwoo just stood there and unbothered while both of his boys tried to convince him why hey should eat outside instead and Sungchan whining a _‘I miss eating at McDonald’s! I’ve been eating everything with vegetables all week, I want to have unhealthy food!’_ While holding he clings an arm around Jungwoo’s waist looking up at his Papa 

Jaehyun laughs internally at Sungchan’s excuse, a very smart excuse to be honest and it’s not bad to give in once in a while, right?

“Come on love, he’s right, he needs some bacteria on his body too,” Jaehyun whispers at Jungwoo’s ears from where he’s leaning before pressing a kiss at the younger’s earlobe making Jungwoo turned to glared at him for doing something who looks innocent but teasing and the way Jaehyun is grinning at him

Jungwoo huffed, “Fine! Okay, we’ll eat first before going home but not too much okay?” Jungwoo said and Sungchan jumped with happiness, this kid is very easy to pleased, very practical and not acting like a spoiled brat, he sure was raised well by the future them which is again, not surprising. 

“Yey! Come on Daddy! Papa! My sundae’s waiting for me,” Jaehyun chuckles at his child thinking about getting another ice cream when he just had one earlier

Jungwoo, even though he wants to oppose just give in with the child’s desire to eat another ice cream for today, they’ve been having a good time and he’s not about to ruin it by forbidding the child to eat another sweets because let’s be honest, Jungwoo does consume a lot of sweets so he’s definitely not the one to talk when it comes to dessert 

The city where they live is what everyone wants, there’s a lot of stores just by walking around you’ll be able to encounter fast food chains, playgrounds like this. Their city was the city but it still has a perfect view of rivers and tress at the other side of the road, you can say that their neighborhood is what everyone would like to have 

Sungchan makes grabby hands towards Jaehyun signaling his Daddy to carry him, Jaehyun had no other choice but to give in well he’s not gonna say no anyway 

Jaehyun carries the child on his arm with ease and somehow his other hand finds its way to Jungwoo’s own and intertwined it, Jungwoo didn’t say anything but Jaehyun can see a tiny smile on the younger’s face as he let’s Jaehyun lead the way to where Sungchan is pointing 

The wind around them was cold but the warmth from each other’s hands makes it bearable 

“I want chicken and chicken and sundae!” The child yells when they’re at the counter, thankfully other people don’t find it annoying and rather fond at the boy’s enthusiasm, Jaehyun can’t help but to chuckle, the child doesn’t seem to notice he said chicken twice or he’s just as obsessed as Jungwoo. 

“Alright love, we’ll get you two chicken,” Jaehyun says as he put the child down and motion for him to come to Jungwoo who’s already sitting at a vacant table not that far from the counter 

Jungwoo was staring at them, with fond look in his eyes and there’s the warmth that’s creeping through Jaehyun’s system. The child runs carefully to Jungwoo, avoiding and apologizing to people that’s on his way until he finally reaches his Papa who he pulls down and envelope in a tight hug like he’ll be losing him if he let go and that’s when Jaehyun realizes that after this day, they’ll go back to normal, Jungwoo and him will go back to the present and they’ll never know what’s gonna happen with Sungchan, will their future self suddenly just gonna come out when they’re gone? 

Jaehyun doesn’t know but now he’s too attached to the child that he doesn’t feel like going back to the present, he’s scared, he’s scared of the ways they can do to fuck up their future once back. He’s afraid that they won’t be able to reach this future because they’re young and dumb, and Jaehyun’s afraid that soon Jungwoo will realize that he’s not enough, that he really isn’t the one he wanted but the warm smile on Jungwoo’s face towards him when he places Sungchan in his lap ease all of Jaehyun’s worry away 

All they have to think is how to not fuck up and act on their feelings fast, they should stop being dumb and covering up their feelings to each other by acting like they hate each other. Few more hours left before they go back, maybe seeing this, seeing how they might end up in the future gains Jaehyun the courage he never knows he’ll have 

“Sir?” Jaehyun’s attention was bought back to the cashier, ears tinted in red, embarrassed that he’s too pre-occupied thinking about his future with Jungwoo when they’re in the future 

Jungwoo lets out a laugh when he saw how red Jaehyun’s ear from his view, the man was so caught up staring at them that he doesn’t realize it’s his time to order. Jungwoo’s laugh causes the child to jumped out in surprise, Sungchan who’s sitting comfortably and quietly in Jungwoo’s lap looks up at him with wide eyes “Sorry, baby.” Jungwoo chuckles and pressed a kiss on the child’s forehead 

“Are you happy?” Jungwoo asked the child who’s now playing with his fingers, the child look up at his Papa before nodding “It’s been a while since we go out together, I’m very happy Papa!” Sungchan nudges on Jungwoo’s neck 

“We’ll go out a lot soon baby, I’m sorry,” What the hell is there future self thinking? Not spending time with their son? Well, of course Jungwoo doesn’t know how they’re living their life now and how busy they are. Sungchan get back to playing with his Papa’s hands while Jaehyun’s still at the counter waiting for their order

There’s something wrong in Jungwoo’s statement. How can they spend a lot of time together if Jungwoo doesn’t know how long they’ll be here? Maybe a week? a day? Neither of them knows because neither of them expected this. Jungwoo just hope their future self will spend time a lot with the child. Jungwoo’s staring down at the child, thinking about how attached he became with the boy, in a limited time, in a way he didn’t expect and now maybe in few hours or day he has to wait for this time in his future to see and be with the younger boy again. Jungwoo doesn’t want to go, he doesn’t want to leave because he’s scared that when they got back to the present, Jaehyun and him could fuck up some things that will their future, this future. What if they wouldn’t get together? What if along the way they fuck up and split? Hell, they aren’t even dating in the first place, will they? Jaehyun might not even wanted to be with him

“Woo? Baby?” Jungwoo heard the older male called for him, he doesn’t even realize Jaehyun walking towards them because of how busy he is over thinking things. Sungchan was looking at him, just as confuse as Jaehyun 

“Oh yes? sorry,” Jungwoo chuckles awkwardly before pulling Sungchan’s plate closer to him 

“Papa are you okay?” Sungchan cups his Papa’s face, a habit that he definitely got from Jaehyun 

“Of course, sweetie, let’s eat your chicken now huh?” Jungwoo squished the child’s cheeks before placing him beside him to get a better view and reach of the child

Jaehyun just like earlier, watched with fondness in his eyes as Jungwoo start to feed Sungchan 

-

To say that they’re tired is an understatement, they’re probably way way exhausted they feel like they’re bodies gonna give up if they see a bed near them but of course, not before cleaning and tucking Sungchan to sleep 

When Jungwoo came back from their room Jaehyun is already dying his hair

“Is he asleep already?” Jaehyun asked, shirtless, holding a blow dryer on his hand and the other is ruffling his hair softly 

“He’s not but he pushed me out of his room and say I should clean up because I stink,” Jaehyun snorts earning a glare from Jungwoo “I don’t!” Jungwoo tries to smell himself and he doesn’t, of course he won’t he doesn’t do anything but watch out for his son and sit through benches but that didn’t stop him from being exhausted 

Jaehyun placed the dryer in the table before slowly approaching Jungwoo earning a confused look from the younger “What are you doing?” Jungwoo asked the older who was one step away from him 

“You’re right, you still smell good,” Jaehyun moves closer to the younger’s ear and whispers. Jungwoo felt his body flushed, Jungwoo pushed the older and glare at him 

“I’m—I’m gonna take a shower now!” Jungwoo says rushing to the closet to bring a pair of underwear and a matching pajama with him in the bathroom before rushing to the bathroom

A couple of minutes later and Jungwoo was out, towel hanging around his neck before drying his hair and plumping himself on the bed, the two of them were about to sleep peacefully and maybe cuddling if Jungwoo will fall asleep first when they heard a knock and a sound of their door opening and Sungchan’s little head peeking through it

“Can I sleep here tonight Daddy? Papa?” Sungchan entered the room, small hands closing the door quietly and hopping straight to the bed 

“Of course, you can sweetie, come,” Jungwoo motion the child to slid between him and Jaehyun before Jungwoo lay down comfortable too 

“Cuddles please?” Sungchan take turns looking at his parent with puppy eyes, definitely a Jungwoo thing. Jaehyun wraps his arms around the child nuzzling his face into the child’s hair “Papa you too!” Sungchan says pulling Jungwoo’s arms around his body and Jungwoo placing a kiss on the top of the child’s hair 

Jaehyun removed his arm’s around the child and put it around Jungwoo instead pulling the younger male closer to them, the child hummed in happiness 

Sungchan fell asleep at the warmth radiating through his parent’s body

-

Jungwoo wakes up with a sight of another body pressing against him, Jungwoo shouldn’t be surprised but it surprised him, maybe because it’s not a child’s body or maybe because he might end up on another bed again and another man or they came back from the future. Jungwoo freaked out and pushed the body away from him before sitting up on the bed 

“Woo what?” Jaehyun groaned and somehow hearing Jaehyun’s voice make’s Jungwoo feel at ease 

“Is that real or I’m dreaming?” Jungwoo asked the older confusedly

“It’s real,” Jaehyun smiles, voice lower than usual

“Did we really just get back from the future?!” Jungwoo exclaimed like everything’s just processing to him 

Jaehyun nodded, while Jungwoo’s face contorted from being confused to being amused 

Jaehyun scratch the back of his head, “So uhm maybe you—maybe you should consider going out on a date with me?” Jungwoo blushes, eyes not meeting the older’s own

“Put a shirt on first!” Jungwoo says cheeks red early in the morning 

“Is that a yes?” Jaehyun leans closer to the younger “I’ll take that as a yes anyway,” Jaehyun smirk and the younger turned to glare at him but then felt a lip against his own, one, and then two kiss and Jaehyun’s pressing a little bit harder on him now, Jaehyun pulls away and Jungwoo finds himself chasing against the older’s lips

“Date,” Jaehyun winks at Jungwoo before walking towards his desk to put a shirt on, Jungwoo just sit dumbly on the bed, cheeks even redder now, flushed and hot not even minding the fact that they kissed each other without brushing their teeth

But couples do that a lot right?

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on twitter check out here! https://twitter.com/peachysnoo


End file.
